Primer Amor
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Porque todas querían saber sobre el posible interés amoroso de Anko. Y fue cuando la Hokage se rió, y dio el nombre de Orochimaru en que Mitarashi quiso matar a su superior, a la vez que deseaba que le tragara la tierra.


_Creo que hace mucho tenía que publicar esto solo que por menesteres de la vida – de verdad varias cosas malas, y estúpidas me han pasado – estoy publicando esta historia 2 meses tras decir que lo haría, jajaja. En fin aquí esta la historia. Espero que les guste. _

_Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente ninguno de los personajes son míos, y todos son de Kishimoto-San, una pena realmente, jajaja. _

_**Primer amor**_

No sabía si sonreír acorde al ambiente creado entre las demás kunoichis, o bien poner cara de malas pulgas. No lo sabía, y por ello su cara pasaba por las dos facetas al mismo tiempo. Haciendo ver en cierta forma un poco graciosa, al igual que intimidante.

Es que… por ¡Kami-Sama!, ya eran grandecitas como para ser parte de una pijamada. Claro, esta era plagada de alcohol de todo tipo, pero a fin de cuentas sus vestimentas, y esa botellita que giraba sobre la mesa, para el juego "verdad o reto", le hacía sentir demasiado ridícula. Y al parecer era la única, con ese sentimiento de auto-compadecimiento, o bueno, creo que también Yoshino estaba con las mismas ideas en mente.

La botella apunto a Kurenai, le pasaron un vaso de licor a la fémina, y esta con inseguridad tomó la copa entre sus manos. Es que ella seguía siendo madre soltera, y a pesar de haber podido darse una escapadita – y darle el trabajo sucio al equipo 10 – mañana ya no habría ayuda para atender a su pequeño retoño. Pero suerte era suerte, y decidió no acobardarse a las reglas ya dadas. Bien podría intentar pedir ayuda a su equipo en esta ocasión. Sus manos temblorosas agarraron el vaso, y tomó todo el contenido en un solo trago; tal y como habían quedado.

- Ahora dime – pregunto la Hokage, anfitriona de la ridícula velada, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas por el exceso de alcohol, en su organismo —¿Dondé fue la primera vez que lo hiciste con Orochimaru?

Un silencio general, reino por un momento la estancia. Sobre todo porque varias de las chicas sintieron a la pregunta poco apropiada. Asuma había fallecido, y puede que a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo de dos años, Kurenai siguiese con la herida del improvisto fallecimiento e su amante. Pero para sorpresa de todas – excepto, claro de aquellas que ya estaban lo suficientemente mal – la azabache respondió:

- Puede que lo tomes a mal, pero fue en tu oficina

- ¿Pero qué…? – habló exaltada Shizune - ¿Pero como paso, como fu…? — y prefirió dejarse con la duda, al igual que Tsunade no le agradaba saber dónde, ni qué exactamente fue lo que paso en su lugar laboral. Pero cosa segura es que el escritorio le empezaría a dar un poco de asco.

Y las preguntas siguieron. Algunas controvertidas, otras tontas, confusas y obvias. El sake – bebida tomada por excelencia – seguía siendo perdido entre rondas y rondas de ese jueguito, normalmente infantil, y Tsunade estaba más ebria que ninguna – cosa que se debía entender, ya que ella tomo lo mismo que todas las demás juntas – y la bendita botellita– y sin sarcasmo, adoraba a esa pieza de vidrio – apenas y la apuntaba a ella. Eso de verdad era tener buena suerte.

Además sus preguntas eran poco molestas, no eran demasiado incómodas, y las podía responder de forma fácil. En fin, Anko era una mujer desinhibida, hiperactiva, y extrovertida; pero siendo francos nadie sabía algo más haya e su antiguo sensei, su perdida de memoria, y su labor ejercida. Mitarashi no tenía grandes amigas, ni nada controversial que se pueda contar en lo que respecta a su vida adulta – tal vez problemas de actitud, pero eso era cuento de todos los días, - y por eso mismo las preguntas no eran la gran cosa.

- ¿Cómo es tu relación con Ibiki? – fue la primera incógnita, y la respuesta fue:

- Tampoco me puedo quejar, pero ese tipo me aburre – rápido y directo, ya no había que preguntar.

_La segunda pregunta fue:_

- ¿Qué piensas de Kakashi?

-Siempre llega tarde a todo evento, además se hace al ineresante con esa cosa que cubre su rostro

- Yo creo que es atractivo – acotó Shizune

- ¿Sí? No lo había notado – fin de la pregunta, y seguían sin nada entre manos.

_Tercera pregunta: _

- ¿Qué piensas de Gai?

- Ridículo – fin de la discusión.

Y todas se miraron entre sí – claro excepto la mismísima Anko – con cejas enarcadas, y bocas fruncidas, haciendo un mohín entre tétrico y divertido. Ya habían podido exteriorizar sus trapos sucios, y la que faltaba era Mitarashi. Si bien habían más temas que el campo romántico para ser cuestionados, solo podía ser trabajo, y en realidad su estomago estaba muy débil para admitir un relato – muy bien ilustrado, al estilo de Anko – de la muerte de un pobre fulano, que alguna vez – antes de caer a manos de la chica – había sido su enemigo. No gracias, estaban para desestresarce, y no para volverse a sentir en medio del campo de batalla.

- ¿Entonces nadie te interesa? — prorrumpió por fin con la verdadera incógnita Yoshino, tras entregarle un vaso de Sake. La chica en cuestión, le miró detenidamente, pero acabó por negar con la cabeza, y esta vez nadie le creía esa respuesta.

- ¿No serás lesbiana? — franca y seca, Tsume acabó por cuestionar, aquello de lo cuál nadie en su buen juicio haría con una kunoichi de ese carácter tan explosivo.

Pero no hubo disputa, siquiera un seño fruncido. Anko dejo refulgir de sus cuerdas bucales una risa, austera y altisonante.

- A mí me gustan lo hombres – rectifico, con la mirada puesta en aquella que preguntó – solo que me gustan los hombres de verdad, no peleles, yo busco alguien que e imponga, al que pueda respetar y no me de risa.

- Ibiki es buena opción – farfullo Tsume en nueva cuenta.

- No, él no me agrada.

Silencio general, uno que parecía ser el que promulgaba el fin de la noche, aunque este se retuvo con una risilla venida de la rubia. Una risa que iba acrecentándose, con cada segundo transcurrido. Una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Anko, le decía que eso no podía significar nada bueno, esa muestra de alegría.

- ¿De qué te ries? – cuestionó irritada.

Esos ojos ámbar, nublados entre el alcohol y el sueño, le miraron suspicaces. Y en ese preciso momento ese par de orbes de gran tamaño, le molestaban, irritaban y por sobre todas las cosas, le incomodaban.

- Ya lo sé – farfulló, más para sí misma que para el resto, pero sin lugar a dudas su voz fue claramente escuchada — tú — la señalo con esas manos delgadas y huesudas, mientras su dedo índice parecía temblar y perder el sentido — a ti te gustaba Orochimaru — acabó por decir para después volver a reír. Y esta vez con más ganas, de forma más estridente.

En ese preciso momento todo su entrenamiento ninja se fue al carajo. Tomo cuatro copas, cuatro míseras copitas de alcohol. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y tartamudear su negación. Haciendo que de esa forma – como era obvio – nadie le creyese dicha negativa. Y rendida – más bien molesta por su ineptitud – acabó por decir:

- Sí, puede que me gustase un poco, pero era una niña — aunque claro estaba el dato a omitir, de que nunca volvió a sentir con la misma intensidad de ese entonces.

Todas se dieron por satisfechas, al final una por una acabó por ceder al sueño e ir al lugar donde se supone tendrían que dormir. Pero Anko se quedo sola. Con las luces apagadas, y la mirada perdida en la ventana, mientras lograba escuchar a Tsunade regurgitar todo lo que tenía en su estómago en un baño cercano. Con la mente perdida, en esos días lejanos, evocando lo poco que podía recordar de ese entonces.

- Orochimaru fue su primer amor. De esos tontos, y tiernos que se tiene en la pubertad. Cuando te ciegas ante ese alguien, y no puedes evitar pensarlo como un ser, por demás especial. Sí, eso fue lo que una vez representó.

Cabe decir que su sensei fue su amor más imposible. Totalmente platónico e inalcanzable, era simplemente irrealizable. Y no se fijo de él por guapo, por su buen físico, o su forma genial de comportarse. Solo fue la primera persona por la que sintió un hondo respeto, sin llegar a ser miedo, o una relación de pares. Y a pesar de que ese hombre era totalmente excéntrico, y ciertamente tétrico, tenía ese "no sé qué", que le hizo en su debido tiempo agradable. Por ello lo siguió, acabo derrotada, con el corazón roto, y realmente decepcionada.

Sonrió ante la oscuridad reinante, sin que nadie fuese capaz de verla, siquiera ella misma. En fin no era que buscase a un clon de Orochimaru. No es como si fuese fácil encontrar otro hombre con esas características – piel blanca, rasgos reptilíneos, y tan delgado – y tampoco es como si gustase demasiado de esa apariencia. Solo quería alguien que se haga ver un poco más implacable, que otros.

Sí, Orochimaru marcó su vida, y le dio a conocer sus gustos, a la vez que le dio un perfil de lo que estaba buscando. Y claro, también le enseño algo que muchas personas también aprendieron, y es que el hombre era un desgraciado, y merecía desprecio. Porque si algo sentía por él, era desprecio, no odio, eso era algo muy fuerte, pero no lo quería.

Los fantasmas se dispersaron cuando las luces del lugar fueron prendidas, y la Kage – un poco más "lúcida" – entró al cuarto. Los ojos de la mujer se enfundaron en su persona, y con una sonrisa chueca le pregunto:

- ¿Aún pensando en Orochimaru? — su seño se frunció, y a consecuencia de esto, una risa altisonante salió de la garganta de la mujer despampanante — Solo te estaba molestando, no lo tomes a mal – hablo jocosa.

- Ya lo sé — ironizó — además no soy la única que gusto de él Tsunade — retruco.

Y la sonrisa de la rubia voluptuosa, pasó de ser una de burla, a volverse melancólica. No era como si apreciase demasiado a ese hombre - _¿Cómo hacerlo? _– solo que a veces recordaba que no todo fue, como ahora es.

- Eso fue en mi infancia — respondió más para su propia persona, que para la otra mujer.

La mirada de la Kage se quedo prendada en la el cielo nocturno que se contemplaba desde la ventana, y Mitarashi, con un bostezo salió del lugar.

Ahora era la única, ¿no?

Ya no estaba ni el amable sensei, el idiota Jiraiya, y el siempre distante Orochimaru. Era la única que había quedado de ese equipo milenario. La figura que respeto, su último amor, al igual que el primero que llego a querer; todos se fueron. Cuando pensaba en eso, no podía evitar botar una que otra lágrima.

**Fin**

_Quise hacer un Orochimaru x Anko, pero salió una cosa, luego otra, y al final hable de los sannin, y el tercero. Si desean llámenme loca, jajaja._

_¿Verdad que Orochimaru era muy popular? Ni idea la verdad, aunque mucha gente le tenía una devoción enferma. Eso nadie me lo puede negar, jajaja._

_Con respecto al final, de los amores de Tsunade. Yo pienso que Dan es el amor de su vida. Jiraiya fue su último amor – o al menos eso me pareció cuando Jiraiya murió – y lo de Orochimaru, es solo un capricho de la autora. _

_En fin, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. En fin estoy con un reto autoimpuesto de crear un oneshot por semana – esta vez si que tarde – y en la próxima ocasión, pienso crear un "KakaSaku", su nombre será "Días de Sol". Si están interesados espero que lo lean. _

_Sin más que decir me despido. Adiós._


End file.
